This application relates generally to Computed Tomography (CT) systems. In particular, the invention relates to an interconnect and packaging method for multi-slice CT detector modules. CT systems are used to obtain non-invasive sectional images of test objects, particularly internal images of human tissue for medical analysis and treatment. In a computed tomography (CT) system, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam that is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, termed the “imaging plane.” The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a medical patient, and impinges upon a multi-row multi-column detector array. The detector array comprises a plurality of detector elements. The detector system converts incident X-rays of varying intensity into electronic signals. CT system detector electronics use integrated circuit boards that process electronic the signals during CT system scans.
Two types of radiation detectors are used in CT systems: scintillation detectors and direct conversion detectors. New pixilated direct-conversion (DC) CT detector modules require stringent packaging, interconnect and mounting solutions to be properly installed on a CT scanner collimator-grid assembly.
Compatibility between both types of radiation detectors is desirable so that the new DC modules may be mounted directly onto a nominal collimator while meeting all required common design specifications (for example, independent module mount/remount capabilities, high-precision alignment to the collimator assembly using existing dual alignment pin, “pin-in-pack” methods, thermal heat transfer performance, and mechanical robustness).
The ability to upgrade the CT detector modules and components must also be provided, in particular, a configuration is needed that supports both 20 mm/32 slice and 40 mm/64 slice detector-pack 2D tilability.